Reality is a prison
by Collectible
Summary: *SPOILERS ALLEGIANT* (pour les français) "Tout était faux. Tout ce qu'on a vécu: envolé comme un rêve quand on s'éveille. La vraie réalité est là. Et il était temps de dire assez et de se révolter pour la liberté." Tris s'est réveillée d'un sommeil de deux ans. Elle apprend des vérités cachées et retrouvent des amis disparus. La guerre qu'elle croyait finie, ne fait que commencer.
1. Chapter 1

***Cette fiction contient des Spoilers du TOME 3***

**Cette fiction n'est pas à lire si vous n'avez pas lu Allegiant ! (qui sort le 15 mai) Je l'ai lu en Anglais, il va de soit que je sache donc ce qui s'y passe ! Vous aurez été prévenu ! **

**Les personnages appartiennent à Veronica Roth ! **

* * *

**Reality is a prison **

* * *

**TRIS**

On aurait dit, qu'on m'arrachait le cœur. L'impact de la balle qui m'avait tué n'était pas ce qui me tuait. Devoir quitter Tobias était de loin la chose la plus difficile que j'eus à faire. Je ne pouvais pas m'imaginer la tête qu'il ferait quand il me découvrirait morte. Il n'est pas du genre à pleurer, mais plutôt à s'énerver. Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir. J'aurai moi-même été en colère si les rôles avaient été inversés. Mais ils ne le sont pas.

La réalité est tout autre. J'ai toujours la sensation de m'être fait tiré dessus quand je me réveille. Je suis dans un hôpital qui résonne du bip des monitoring. Il y a l'écho des voix de plusieurs personnes alors que je tourne la tête pour observer ce qui se trouve tout autour. Du blanc. Mon esprit fonctionne au ralenti, mais je sais que je me trouve dans une chambre individuelle, car personne n'est avec moi à agoniser sur un autre lit.

J'essaie de me redresser mais mon corps est lourd. Alors je me contente de ramener ma main pour retirer le tube qui encombre mes narines. En plus de ça, je retire la pince qui compresse mon index ainsi que les aiguilles et les patchs parsemés sur ma peau. Je ne comprends pas ce qui m'arrive. Je devrais être morte. Et pourtant, je n'ai aucune blessure. Rien. Comme si j'avais été dans une simulation, comme si tout n'avait été qu'un... rêve.

Soudain, alors que je tente de me relever et de comprendre, j'ai le sentiment d'halluciner. Deux garçons se tiennent face à moi. Je les connais. Ils me connaissent. Mais tous deux sont morts. L'odeur de citron atteint mes narines et le regard amical de l'autre me transperce. Al et Will. Juste devant moi, bien vivant, sourient d'un air désolé. La seule chose à laquelle je peux penser et que c'est tout bonnement impossible de ressusciter d'entre les morts. Je veux pouvoir rejoindre l'autre porte qui mène probablement à l'extérieur, mais alors que mes pieds rencontrent le sol, je deviens consciente du peu de force qui réside en moi.

Will court vers moi et me rattrape in extremis. Il enroule ses bras autour de ma taille et me repose sur mon lit alors que je suis toujours plongée dans un mutisme qui me paraît sans fin.

- Tu devrais rester allongé.

Will, ce gentil garçon, cet ami qui est censé être mort d'une balle dans la tête me conseille de m'allonger. Je ne parviens pas à garder l'expression stoïque que je pouvais imiter lors des situations nécessaires. J'ai l'impression d'être plongé dans une simulation qui m'oblige à revivre les regrets de ma vie.

- Vous êtes mort, **je parviens à articuler**

- Tu t'es vu ? **Blague Will**

- Will, c'est pas le moment, **le réprimande Al**. Tris, écoute, je sais que c'est troublant mais...

- Toi, ne m'adresse pas la parole. Je n'ai rien oublié de ce que tu as fait.

Will nous regarde tout les deux en passant de Al à moi tour à tour. Ce dernier s'enferme dans le silence et détourne les yeux, honteux.

Je ne peux pas croire ce que je vois alors je ramène mes genoux contre ma poitrine et ferme les yeux aussi fort qu'il est possible. Je tente de me concentrer pour sortir de la simulation, comme je l'ai déjà fait plusieurs fois. Will veut me retenir dans cette illusion, en lançant des affirmations.

-Tris, c'est la réalité. Nous ne sommes pas dans une simulation.

-Non, ce n'est pas réel. Ce n'est pas réel. Je t'ai tué. C'est moi qui t'ai tué. Tu étais sous l'effet de la simulation, tu es mort d'une balle dans la tête. J'ai tiré, j'étais là. Et il a sauté dans le gouffre par lâcheté, **je dis en désignant Al**.

-Tout ça n'était qu'un rêve, Tris. Regarde.

Il me prend la main et la pose sur son cœur. Son corps est chaud, bien vivant, et son cœur tambourine contre sa cage thoracique. Il respire de joie, et sourit.

-Personne n'est mort. On s'est tous réveillé ici.

_Personne n'est mort_. Cette phrase résonne dans ma tête. Si personne n'est mort, alors les gens de ma factions, ceux tués lors de la simulation sont toujours en vie ainsi que tout les amis morts par la suite. C'est là que je me rends compte que si tout le monde est en vie, mes parents aussi. Les larmes me montent, et je me surprends à espérer très fort que ce ne soit pas une ruse, que tout ça soit vrai.

- Mes parents...

- Ils sont là, Tris. Bien en vie.

- Ça fait longtemps qu'on t'attend, **déclare Al**

Je sèche mes yeux. Je regarde Al qui a pris un visage concerné face à ce qu'il vient de dire. Will le réprimande du regard. Puis il souffle quand il voit que j'ai prit de l'intérêt pour ce qui vient d'être dit.

- Comment ça, « longtemps » ?

- On nous a dit de ne rien te dire pour l'instant, **affirme Will**

- Et je m'en contre-fiche de vos ordres.

Dans la colère, je trouve la force de me lever. Je me rapproche d'Al qui tente de faire un pas en arrière pour éviter la confrontation. Mais je l'accule contre le mur pour qu'il révèle les secrets qu'il tient caché. Il n'est pas du genre à résister longtemps face à l'affront. J'en en ai été témoin avec Eric.

- Toi, tu vas me le dire.

- Al, non.

- Elle mérite de savoir.

- Savoir quoi ?! **Je hurle**

Après un regard vers Will, Al lâche la bombe.

- Ça fait deux ans et demie que tu dors, Tris.

- Je suis « morte », il y a deux ans et demie ?

- C'est ça.

- Alors ce que tu me dis, c'est que tout le monde, dans ce « rêve » croit que je suis morte.

- Oui.

- Mais alors, ceux qui ne sont pas morts, enfin ceux qui dorment encore, ils sont là ?

- Pour la plupart, oui.

- Réveillez les alors !

- On ne peut pas, Tris, **dit Will**

La colère m'envahit, et je la relâche sur lui. C'est une frustration accumulée durant toutes ses années.

- Elle te croit mort !

Will reçoit un choc en comprenant de qui je parle. Christina. La fille qu'il aimait. Ma meilleure amie. Je croyais avoir tué son petit ami, et il est juste en face de moi, alors que je commence à douter de son existence à elle.

- Alors vous allez les réveiller, ou je vous jure que je vous tue tous jusqu'au dernier ! Et pour de vrai cette fois.

- Ils ne peuvent pas, parce que ça ne marche pas comme ça, Beatrice Prior.

Je reconnais la voix qui vient de s'élever. La personne que j'ai voulu tuer tant de fois dans la réalité comme dans mes rêves - bien qu'il s'agisse d'une notion bien incertaine maintenant - se tient juste devant moi. Jeanine Matthews. Elle est habillé d'un tailleur noir. Elle a abandonné la couleur bleue qui la caractérisait autrefois. Même ses cheveux sont maintenant plus long, et on perdu de leur éclat.

- Vous !

Je n'ai pas réfléchi à deux fois avant de tendre les bras et d'enfermer mais doigts autour de sa gorge. Elle a déjà pris une teinte rougeâtre quand Will et Al se jettent sur moi pour me faire lâcher prise. Je ne comprend pas pourquoi. Elle est la raison de leur mort, spécialement pour Will. Quand je la relâche, elle tousse en prenant des bouffés d'air et s'étale par terre en s'adossant au mur. Quant à moi, je bats des pieds alors que Will me fait décoller du sol. Il essaie d'immobiliser mes bras. Je me souviens qu'il a les bras longs et forts. Retrouver l'ami que je pensais avoir tué me calme et m'apaise. Finalement, la tension accumulé dans tout mes muscles se relâche, et je me laisse porter par Will. Il me pose sur mon lit avant de m'embrasser sur le front.

- Nous parlerons demain. Dors.

J'ai envie de lui dire que je n'ai pas sommeil, que je veux les réponses maintenant. Mais ce ne serait que lui mentir. La vérité c'est que j'ai peur à en crever, que je suis fatigué après avoir dormi pendant plus de deux ans, que la vérité je ne veux pas l'entendre, et que toute la force qu'il me reste, je veux l'utiliser pour pleurer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent toujours à Veronica Roth**

**Ce chapitre est court, je sais, j'en ferais des plus longs prochainement !  
**

**Dauntlove: Merci pour ton message d'encouragement, ça m'a fait plaisir ! Reviens vite quand tu sauras enfin la fin ! :)**

**Caroline.T1812: Ah, je me sens moins seul. Je suis du genre impatiente lorsque qu'il s'agit des suites, je devine que toi aussi. C'est vrai qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup de fictions, alors je me console en lisant celle en anglais ! Merci beaucoup pour ce commentaire :3**

* * *

_**"Fear doesn't shut you down; it wakes you up "**_

* * *

**TOBIAS**

Après être rentré, après avoir... dispersé ses cendres, je ne demande qu'à la revoir. Cela fait deux ans et demi qu'elle est partie et j'ai un vide dans le cœur. Le même qu'on ressent quand on vous arrache une partie de vous. Evelyn m'a laissé seul pour gérer ça, et je l'en remercie. Après avoir quitté Shauna et les autres, je suis resté quelques heures avec Christina et Zeke. Ce dernier a presque le même regard que moi. Quand il a perdu Uriah, il est devenu plus accessible, plus apte à parler de ses sentiments. Il reste toujours fidèle à lui même : tête brûlée et rustre, mais c'est ce qui fait son charme je suppose. Pas que je lui trouve du charme.

Il a tenté de faire en sorte que je parle de ce que je ressens, mais je ne parviens qu'à en parler à Christina qui a eu une relation forte avec Tris.

Quand je me retrouve enfin seul chez moi, je ferme les yeux et je la revois. Je me permets ce plaisir pour les fois où j'ai l'impression que je vais lâcher prise. Elle m'aide toujours dans les moments difficile.

La première fois que nous sommes retournés dans nos propres factions d'origines, pour récupérer des affaires dont on pourrait avoir besoin, Christina m'a accompagné chez les Altruistes pour ne pas me laisser seul. Elle m'avait rassuré en me disant qu'elle irait chercher tout chez les Sincères plus tard. Alors j'ai acquiescé. Je me suis retrouvé entouré des murs que j'ai haï pendant tant d'années, car il me maintenait enfermé avec mon père. Christina m'autorisa un moment d'intimité pour prendre ce dont j'avais besoin et sortit pendant un bon quart d'heure. Quand elle revint, elle tenait un bout de papier plié. Elle m'a juste regardé avant de me le tendre.

- Qu'est ce que c'est ?

Elle ne répondit pas, et se rapprocha tout en gardant le bras tendu. Acceptant avec un peu de crainte ce qui pourrait se trouver sur la note, je la prend en l'ouvre avec curiosité. Je reste figé sur cette image. De tout ce que je pouvais récupérer, c'est de loin la plus belle chose, et une des seule qui valait la peine de revenir entre ses murs. Une photo de Tris et moi, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, prise à notre insu.

- Où... où est ce que tu as eu ça ?

- C'est moi qui l'avait prise. Je lui avais donné, mais elle avait préféré la cacher pour ne pas la perdre. Tourne la.

J'obéis. Derrière, quelques mots.

_« Quatre et Six. Sois courageux. Je t'aime. »_

Je tentais désespérément de retenir mes larmes qui s'amassaient et se bousculaient pour franchir la barrière de mes paupières. Mais c'était plus fort que moi, et ça me brise le cœur de voir à quel point elle a de l'emprise sur moi. Christina sourit à ma réaction. Faire preuve de faiblesse n'est pas dans mes habitudes généralement. Mais l'ex-Sincère détruit mes murs de défenses avec tant d'aisance que s'en est troublant.

Après avoir quitté notre ex-maison, on était retourné en ville, et je m'étais enfermé chez moi.

Je tourne la tête vers le meuble le plus imposant de mon salon, et je vois le cadre où j'ai exposé ma photo avec Tris. Elle dégage une telle joie de vivre même si elle n'est plus là. Je me ressaisis. Penser à elle me met en colère et me donne la sensation de vouloir tout détruire autour de moi. Je prends une grande bouffée d'air et me dirige vers ma chambre.

Là bas, c'est comme une chambre d'Altruiste. Tout est vide. Il n'y a que le minimum nécessaire, et ça me va. J'entends un souffle tout près de mon oreille mais quand je me retourne, il n'y a personne, et je sais que j'ai du me l'imaginer. Mais ensuite, ce qui suit est léger et indistinct, mais perceptible. J'entends sa voix depuis ce qui me semble une éternité, et elle m'offre les mots que je préfère : « je t'aime »

Soudain convaincu qu'elle pourrait se tenir juste derrière moi à sourire malicieusement, je me retourne et ne découvre que le vide. Mais c'est faux, ce n'est pas vrai. Je renverse l'étagère à ma gauche dans un excès de colère et fait voler tout ce qui se trouve à ma portée, et ce, peu importe si je dois en ressortir avec des bleus ou des coupures. Parce que je ne ressens plus rien. C'est vrai, ce n'est pas faux. S'il y a quelque chose de vide ici, c'est mon cœur.


	3. Chapter 3

**Les personnages et l'univers: Veronica Roth**

**Pims10: Merci pour ta review ! Je voulais vraiment que Tobias paraisse aussi vulnérable que lorsque qu'il a dispersé ses cendres.**

**Louloute: Wah, merci pour ce commentaire, ça fait plaisir ! Alors, pour répondre à tes questions... A quelle fréquence je poste? Difficile à dire ! Déjà pour ce chapitre j'ai fourni un gros effort parce que je suis en période de partiel à la fac. Et après, ça dépend de mon humeur vraiment. je sais déjà comment fonder l'histoire, mais la volonté doit venir avec ! Ensuite, je n'ai jamais d'idées précises sur combien de chapitres je dois faire pour une histoire. Je fais ça au feeling. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que je prévois de continuer mes chapitres en alternant les points de vue de Tris et Tobias, comme je le fais maintenant. Merci pour tes encouragements ! **

* * *

_**"If I don't survive, tell Tobias I didn't want to leave him." **_

* * *

**TRIS **

Will est venu me chercher pour que je ne m'attaque à personne en chemin. Al, lui, suivait de loin. Mon ami me fit passer devant différentes portes fermées avec des noms de familles inscrites dessus. Je ne tenais pas forcément à rencontrer le dirigeant, car il était l'instigateur de ce mensonge. Je me suis vite rendu compte que j'avais vécu dans un mensonge toute ma vie. Tout ce qui s'était passé jusque là – la Cérémonie du Choix, l'Initiation, tout ce que j'avais traversé pour protéger ceux auxquels je tenais – tout ça pour rien. Je regardais la nuque de Will mais laissais mes yeux dériver vers Al. Il semblait avoir grandi depuis sa mort. Bien que je m'y essayais très fort, je ne parvenais pas à lui en vouloir pour ce qu'il avait fait. Bien sûr, ça ne m'aurait pas vraiment tué de tomber dans le gouffre, mais ça il l'ignorait. Alors il y avait toujours un goût amer dans ma bouche quand je repensais à ce jour -ce rêve-. L'ignorance est un lourd fardeau.

Will s'arrêta et m'indiqua une salle. Il y avait un bureau et un homme enfoncé dans le fauteuil noir. Il tournait dans le siège sans prendre conscience de la visite qu'on lui offrait. Quand enfin il me vit, il se stoppa en faisant claquer ses mains sur le bois du bureau. Il se leva vivement, et en deux pas il m'avait atteint. Il me prit les joues en coupe dans ses mains et écrasa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Étonnée dans un premier temps, je n'en avais pas oublié pour autant mon entraînement. Aussi irréel eut-il été, la technique se trouve avant tout dans la tête. Je reculai mon pied droit, en écartant ses bras violemment avant de frapper si fort dans son thorax qu'on aurait dit qu'il allait recracher ses poumons. Il tomba par terre et leva un regard étonné. Will intervint pour me faire baisser les poings.

- Tris ! Tris, non ! Il fait toujours ça pour dire « enchanté ». On y a aussi eu le droit.

- Je m'en contre-fiche. C'est trop dur de dire « enchanté » comme tout le monde ?

- Eckon n'est pas comme tout le monde. C'est lui qui dirige les choses ici.

- Il pourrait bien diriger le monde, j'ai toujours un petit-ami.

- Tris, je te rassure. Tu n'es pas du tout son genre. Genre... pas du tout.

- Oh... Oh !

Eckon se releva difficilement avec l'aide d'Al et s'excusa humblement devant mes yeux. Cet homme ne me plaisait pas. Il avait quelque chose à cacher et ça ne pouvait être rien de bon. Il se rassit calmement et croise les doigts.

- Beatrice Prior. Nous t'attendions. Nous ne pensions pas que tu te réveillerais, mais tes parents ont insisté pour qu'on te laisse branché.

- Tris.

- Pardon ?

- Ne m'appelez pas Beatrice. Personne ne m'appelle comme ça. Maintenant vous allez m'expliquer ce qui se passe ici.

Eckon inspira un grand coup mais ne se découragea pas.

- Il y a maintenant vingt-trois ans de cela, la population du monde a connu un essor considérable. Mais nous n'étions pas préparé à les recevoir. Il n'y avait pas de place, et pas d'argent. Alors, les dirigeants de chaque pays ont décidé de mettre en action le système qui avait été réfléchi quelques années plus tôt: l'Operation Chimera. Cette opération était très délicate. Elle consistait à plonger un être humain dans une sorte de vie parallèle où il pourrait se nourrir et suffire seuls à ses besoins naturels. La seul répercution sur son corps ici serait qu'il serait plongé dans un état végétatif. Mais quand la personne pensait se nourrir, on lui injectait juste une solution qui donnait un aspect de satiété. Bien entendu, le sujet continuait à grandir dans la vraie vie comme dans la fausse. Des scénarios étaient envisageables pour la vie des sujets, alors nous avons inventé la communauté en faction qui rendait la vie plus simple. De cette façon, les scientifiques qui vous étudiaient pouvaient appréhender et observer chacunes de vos réactions. Puis les gens ont commencés à mourir et à se réveiller. C'est là que nous avons compris la portée de ce test. Nous pouvions créer la vie idéale. Mais il y a une chose qui n'avait pas été prévue. La Divergence.

Mon coeur s'accelera alors qu'il expliquait le pourquoi de la Divergence.

- La Divergence n'était pas un symptome de la machine dans laquelle vous dormiez. C'était même un effet indésirable dont nous ne pouvions pas nous débarasser. Vous reveillez sans que vous mourriez dans le rêve reviendrait à endommager votre cerveau. Alors nous avons étudié le dossier des Divergent avant l'entrée dans la machine. Nous avons découvert que vous étiez tous atteint d'une maladie neurodégénérative qui touchait votre perception et la cognition, ce qui explique donc votre capacité à prendre des decisions, à exploiter les failles ou encore resister aux contraintes. Et même favoriser la résolution des problèmes. Car c'est ce que la maladie aurait du effacer, mais la machine l'a interprété comme une force. Non seulement le système a guéri votre maladie, mais il l'a aussi façonné autour de votre personnalité.

Je ne me sentais plus la même. Il m'apprend mon ancienne maladie comme s'il lisait un menu de restaurant.

- J'en viens donc à pourquoi vous? Les plus riches personne sont été autorisé à rester éveillé, mais il fallait que ceux qui ne pouvaient se le permettre accepte de rentrer dans la machine. Alors avant ça, nous avons tenté le tout pour le tout en lançant une sorte de campagne de recrutement. L'idée était simple: une vie de rêve sans frais à payer. Beaucoup de gens pauvres ont afflués. Dont tes parents. Ta mère était malade. Mais différemment de toi. Elle voulait mourir en s'imaginant ailleurs qu'au milieu de cette folie. Ton père l'a suivit. Mais la machine l'a sauvée. En plus de ça, elle était enceinte de toi, alors tu as été raccroché à une machine dès ta naissance, et tu as vécue comme telle depuis lors. Enfin, afin de ne pas avoir de problème, nous effacions les souvenirs de ceux qui rentraient dans la machine, et nous en avons implanté des nouveaux. Ce fut aussi simple. Mais la plus grande surprise, ça restait toi Bea-... Tris. Tu resistais non seulement aux simulations, mais tu as manipulé le scénario fournit. Tu étais censé mourir du sérum à la toute fin, mais tu t'es convaincu d'une autre réalité. C'est fascinant.

Cet homme se moquait de moi. Alors que j'abattais mon poing sur la table, Will tenta de stopper la vague de colère qui me submergeait. J'avais vécu dans un mensonge toute ma vie. J'avais connu l'amour, l'amitié, la joie, et on m'enlevait ça encore une fois. Eckon recula son siège et me dévisagea.

- Je ne comprends pas. Tu as vécu une expérience extraordinaire, et tu n'en es pas heureuse?

- Le seriez-vous si vous saviez que tout n'était basé que sur un scénario?

- Mais tout l'est Tris. Excepté qu'ici, ça s'appelle le destin.

- Vous êtes malades ! Nous ne sommes pas vos rats de laboratoires.

- Vous l'êtes, jusqu'à ce qu'il en soit autrement.

Je vois Will dévisager Eckon, puis reprendre un masque d'indifférence avant que le chef s'en rende compte. Il ordonna à Will de me conduire jusque ma chambre.

Mon ami prenait différent couloir qui me paraissait infini. Il y avait des noms pour chaque famille, chaque personne qui dormait. Il s'arrêta un moment en se tournant vers moi. Il m'indiqua une salle de la main où était écrit "_Prior"_

Je me précipite. Je vois le corps endormi de mo frère, et le visage reposé de mes parents. Ils sont là, bien vivants. Les mots me manquent, et je sens déjà les larmes me monter aux yeux. Ils tournent leurs yeux vers moi et ils rayonnent.

- Maman, papa !

Les embrassades se font douces et brutales. Je ne pouvais pas m'imaginer que ça se terminerait ainsi. Je ne pensais pas pouvoir avoir la chance de revoir mes parents, de les embrasser, de leur parler. Les retrouvailles restent courtes. Je ne suis pas encore autorisée à rester trop longtemps debout. On exige que je me repose, mais je suspecte un ordre d'Eckon qui m'empêche de voir du monde pour que je mène une "révolution" contre lui.

Alors que Will m'emmène enfin dans ma chambre, je n'ai pas l'impression qu'il le fait. Au contraire, au lieu de rejoindre les chambres individuelles, on s'enfonce encore plus dans l'alphabet des chambres de comateux.

- Will, où est-ce que tu m'emmènes?

- Je ne suis pas supposé t'emmener ici, mais... Je vais la voir tous les jours tu sais? Il ne se passe pas un jour sans que je ne pense pas à elle. Alors je pense, que tu n'as pas le droit d'en être privé toi aussi.

Il se pousse, et je me rends compte qu'il m'a mené à la lettre E. E comme "_Eaton_". Et alors qu'il pousse la porte de la chambre, il me laisse découvrir le visage paisiblement endormi de Tobias. Mais le plaisir qui me submerge mais surgir une douleur insoutenable aussi. Celle de voir l'homme que j'aime avoir légèrement grandi et vieillé. Et plus que tout, qu'il pense que je sois morte. Will me presse. Il n'avait pas le droit de m'emmener ici, il prend des risques, il me prie de faire vite. Alors je me baisse, dépose un baiser sur les lèvres de Tobias et lui chuchote les mots que je n'ai pas eu la chance de lui dire avant de partir: "_je t'aime_"

Et je sais, même si ça parait idiot et puéril, que ces mots ont le pouvoir de traverser des frontières.

* * *

**_Merci d'avoir lu :3_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Tout à Veronica Roth !**

**anasky: C'est gentil ce que tu me dis ! Merci beaucoup ! Voilà la suite :D**

**pomabcd: Me haïr ou m'idolâtrer? Fais les deux je t'en prie. J'étais très heureuse de la fin de Veronica Roth. La mort de Tris était quelque chose d'inattendu, et l'inattendu fournit la meilleure fin. Mais je voulais plus. Alors je me suis dit que, au risque d'être haï pour avoir osé une telle chose, fort bien. Mais continue à me lire s'il te plait. Je ne veux pas te décevoir. Tu dois te sentir trahi, savoir que ça n'était pas réel, mais je ne le pense pas. Tout ce qui s'est passé était réel pour eux, alors qu'est ce qu'ils peuvent demander de plus? J'espère vraiment te transmettre les sentiments de Tobias dans ce chapitre. Afin de te prouver que ce qu'il ressent est réel, même si l'histoire dans laquelle ils étaient plongé, n'était basé que sur un scénario. **

**Gaelle: Je suis heureuse que tu te sois souvenu de ma fiction. Je suis heureuse que l'idée te plaise et aussi ma façon d'écrire ! C'est un honneur de savoir qu'on pourrait penser à ma fiction comme un tome 4, même si je n'ai pas cette prétention ! Continue à lire. Dis moi tout ! :)**

**Nel: Eh bien, je suis contente de répondre à tes attentes. Sans plus attendre, le chapitre 4 !**

**Galaxyann: Oh mon dieu, de tous, c'est ton commentaire qui m'a fait le plus plaisir ! Je suis honorée que tu ais autant d'affection pour ce que j'écris ! Je n'ai que 19 ans, et j'ai beaucoup d'espoir dans la vie, comme écrire un livre, et c'est tout vos commentaires qui me poussent à vouloir continuer ! Merci beaucoup ! Ecris moi un roman si tu veux ! Je suis toute ouïe ! **

**Je sais que je fais parfois des fautes d'orthographe ! Mais je ne m'en rends compte qu'après avoir posté. J'écris vite pour pouvoir vous faire plaisir, et ça me fait défaut. Alors ne m'en voulez pas ! J'ai ce syndrome qu'on appelle la "flemme" qui m'empêche d'enlever et de reposter. Un jour peut-être, je serais assez courageuse pour le faire. **

**Pour que vous ne preniez pas le risque de m'appeler "toi", je m'appelle Mylène ! **

**Mes partiels à la fac sont finis, je devrais être capable de poster plus souvent ! (entre 2-3 lectures) **

* * *

_**"Change, like healing, takes time." **_

* * *

**TOBIAS**

La chambre est resté en désordre jusqu'à ce que le concierge de l'immeuble débarque dans la chambre dans laquelle j'étais recroquevillé. Il lâcha un grognement presque inaudible avant de se diriger vers la cuisine. Je pus l'entendre râler quelques mots, ce qui m'indiqua qu'il était au téléphone. Il quitta l'appartement sans un mot alors que je commençai à m'allonger sur le sol, non loin de morceaux de verre et de tas d'autres choses.

J'aurais voulu faire mieux pour prouver à Tris que j'étais fort. Je voudrais lui montrer qu'avec les battements de coeur qu'il me reste, je peux faire quelque chose de bien. Mais à quoi bon? J'ai constamment l'impression qu'elle m'observe quand je ne le vois pas et qu'elle attend un moment d'inatention pour pouvoir rouspeter et corriger mon attitude. Détruire les meubles faisaient partie des choses qu'elle n'aurait pas accepté. Le regard au loin, je détaillais les fissures qui se formaient et grandissaient chaque jour sur le mur de ma chambre. C'est une fissure qu'on peut réparer par choix, ou laisser grandir intentionnelement. J'ai l'impression de me regarder à travers cette métaphore. Je partis dans un rire rauque avant de terminer par une quinte de toux qui fit perler des larmes aux creux de mes paupières. Avant, j'aurais tout fait pour que la faiblesse ne se voit pas, maintenant, je la laisse s'amasser et me briser, petit à petit.

Un craquement de verre m'indiquant l'arrivée d'une tiers personne m'obligea tout de même à chasser ses gouttes d'eaux salées.

- T'as l'air pitoyable.

- La ferme, imbécile.

- C'est qui l'imbécile, espèce de malade. Je me suis cassé le dos à te le monter ce meuble.

- C'est Christina qui l'a monté.

- Oh. C'est vrai.

Zeke entra dans la chambre sans se faire prier et se jeta sur le lit sans retenue. Il ne parla pas pendant un moment. Zeke comprenait comment on pouvait se sentir quand on perd quelqu'un. Ayant lui-même perdu son frère, il est un des plus apte à être compréhensible. En plus de Christina.

Cependant, je n'ai pas l'impression d'avoir le pouvoir de resister à la tristesse qui me submerge qund je pense à Tris.

Chaque jour, elle rayonnait. Dans les couloirs de l'école, elle passait inaperçu aux yeux de tous. Même à mes yeux, mais je savais qu'elle existait, et cela me suffisait amplement. Elle avait cette rage et cette fougue dans les yeux. Au fausse funéraille de ma mère, je ressentais ce besoin en elle d'exploser et de faire en sorte que le monde souri. Elle vouyait gentillesse et courage quand il n'y avait que rancoeur et lacheté. Je ne me suis aperçu de sa force que lorsqu'elle a rejoit les Audacieux. Elle était si détaché du reste du monde. Elle avait fait des règles du monde, une sottise qu'elle avait remanier. Elle était devenu quelqu'un. Et pas seulement à cause de sa Divergence. Elle avait cette lueur d'espoir qui attirait les gens à elle. Je regrette de ne pas m'en être rendu compte plus tôt.

Elle était cette part de lueur et d'espoir, que j'avais perdu face à mon père. Ses murs que j'avais soigneusement érigé autour de moi ont été détruit brique par brique.

Et je suis reconnaissant. Même si c'est ce qui me détruit maintenant.

Quand je pense à mon désir d'avoir voulu tout oublier, ce jour où je me suis réfugié chez mon ancienne maison Altruiste, et que Christina m'avait stoppé, je me dégoûte. Chez les Audacieux, on nous apprend à être sans peur, brave, et fort, mais on ne nous apprend pas à ne pas être lâche. Être courageux ne supprime pas la lacheté, elle la camoufle.

Zeke lache un soupir avant de se redresser. Il me regarde en faisant la moue.

- Une bière? **propose-t-il**

Je rigole face à la simplicité de sa proposition.

- Ouais. Ok.

- C'est ma tournée, bouge toi.

Il m'offre sa main pour me relever. Quand je suis enfin sur mes pieds, je regarde les dégâts que j'ai provoqué d'un autre oeil. Tout est en morceau et éparpillé dans la chambre. Zeke enjambe la plupart des débris et rejoins la sortie avec une aisance déconcertante. Il ouvre la porte en s'inclinant pour me laisser passer. Sa bêtise n'a d'égal que sa solitude.

Dans les rues, les gens sont plongés dans leur monde. Ils creusent les problèmes non-résolu et font partis de son monde sans vraiment l'être. Leur regard est vide. Mais peut-être que je le perçois ainsi parce que je suis moi-même vide. Zeke ne parle pas. Il ne le fait jamais quand ça semble inutile. Et donc a plupart du temps. Sans faire vraiment attention, je regarde mes mains. Il y a des coupures où le sang a déjà sécher. Alors je fais retomber mes bras le long de mon corps. Et cela à temps pour voir Zeke attraper un homme par la manche et le retourner brutalement. Quand il réalise ce qu'il vient de faire, il se reprend et s'excuse auprès de l'agressé. Il se retourne vers moi, mais ne surprend pas mon regard parce que je fixe de nouveau mes mains.

- Désolé. J'étais juste... Je croyais que...

- Ca va, je sais. Ca m'arrive de temps à autre.

- C'est juste que j'ai l'impression de le revoir à tous les coins de rue. Comme s'il me surveillait de je-ne-sais-où.

- Uriah était du genre psychopathe, c'est pas impossible.

- Tu vois Tris?

Je prend un moment avant de répondre. Entendre son nom dans la bouche de quelqu'un d'autre provoque une vague de fatigue en moi. Irrémédiablement, je longe le mur d'une rue sombre et m'y adosse.

- Il m'arrive de l'entendre.

Zeke me rejoint et prend la même position sur le mur opposé.

- C'est ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui?

- Je... Je n'y arrive pas, Zeke. Je ne peux pas oublier ce qui s'est passé. Chaque minute, chaque seconde de ma vie, je vois son visage blanc et...

Sans que j'en ai conscience, mes doigts s'étaient emmêlés dans mes cheveux et ma tête était baissé. Mon menton avait rejoint mon torse alors que mes jambes se repliaient en faisant glisser mon dos contre le mur. Quand je ferme les yeux, je la vois morte. Morte _morte morte morte morte._

- Quatre. Quatre !

_Morte morte morte morte morte morte morte morte morte morte morte morte morte morte morte morte morte._

- Tobias !

En relevant la tête, je croise le regard de Zeke. Je suis allongé par terre, au milieu de débris de poubelle, de flaques d'eau et de nourriture pour chat. Zeke a sa main sur mon épaule alors qu'il me survole. Ses sourcils sont froncés d'inquiétude. Mon ami m'aide à me redresser après quelques minutes de silence. Je sens des larmes qui coulent alors que je ne me rappelle pas les avoir laissé franchir la barrière de mes paupières.

- Qu'est ce... qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé?

- Tu as fait une crise d'angoisse, et tu es tombé par terre.

- Oh. Je vois.

- Je ne te pensais pas aussi sensible.

- Ah, la ferme, **je rigole**

- Bon, et cette bière, on va la prendre?

- A toi l'honneur.

On arrive dans un bar et Zeke s'installe sur un des sièges. Je le rejoins en jetant un regard aux clients présents. Il y a une fille aux longs cheveux blonds qui est dos à moi. Je reste tétanisé face à cette vision. Zeke le remarque et voit la jeune fille. Il se lève et fait claquer ses doigts devant mes yeux. Je regagne conscience et m'installe à ses côtés alors qu'il commande. Je laisse mes yeux dériver de temps à autre.

- Mec, tu deviens obsédé là.

- J'y arrive pas Zeke. Je ne comprends pas comment elle a pu me changer autant.

- Comment ça?

Je respire un grand coup.

- Le jour de ma Cérémonie des Choix, j'ai appris que j'étais un Divergent mais ça n'avait aucune espèce d'importance pour moi. Je voulais juste fuir. Fuir mon père. Je ne voulais plus avoir à recroiser son chemin. Alors quand mon sang s'est deversé sur le charbon des Audacieux, un poids a quitté ma poitrine. Pour la première fois, je me sentais fort et courageux. J'ai passé l'Initiation après beaucoup d'efforts, beaucoup d'épreuves. Je me disais que si j'échouais, je finirais par revoir mon père. Quand j'ai fini premier, je savais que ça impliquait de pouvoir choisir mon futur. Choisir. C'est un luxe qu'on ne m'avait jamais octroyé dans ma jeunesse. J'ai rejoint la salle de contrôle pour m'en tenir à ma promesse. Rester loin de l'homme qui avait détruit mes défenses et fait de moi un homme faible. Mais quand j'ai rencontré Tris, elle a fait en quelques secondes ce que mon père avait mis des années à faire. Elle a détruit mes murs avec de la gentillesse, et de l'amour. Et... je devrais la haïr. Elle m'a rendu vulnérable et aimant. L'amour ne m'avait apporté que de la souffrance. Mais je l'ai accepté, parce que cet amour m'a réchauffé le coeur. Et je me suis rendu compte que l'amour ne nous rend pas faible, mais qu'il a fait de moi quelqu'un de fort et d'impénétrable.

Zeke me regardait, écoutait, sans dire un mot.

- Mais elle est morte. Et j'ai besoin de la savoir près de moi pour rester vivant mentalement. Sans elle, je suis aussi bon mort. Je ressemble à un légume quand je n'ai pas l'esprit occupé. Alors mon esprit crée ses illusions. Ces impressions de la voir plus que je ne le dois. Parfois, je souhaite que Caleb soit juste mort. Et après, je regrette cette pensée, parce que je sais que ça aurait rendu Tris malheureuse. Alors je me perd chaque fois que j'y pense. Elle me rend fou, même après m'avoir quitté.

- Y'a qu'à voir tes meubles de chambre.

- Je te dis ce que j'ai sur le coeur et tu me parles de mes meubles de chambre?

- On s'était donné du mal tout de même.

- T'es vraiment un con.

Tout en l'insultant amicalement, je rigole sincèrement pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Il prend une gorgée de bière, et je me force à en faire autant.

- Et sinon, ton job, monsieur le politicien?

- Ca avance. J'ai eu une augmentation. Je parle dans un micro et je crie mes idées.

- Je vais t'offrir une perruque blonde et une robe bleue, ensuite, je t'appelerai Jeanine Matthews.

- Ce n'était pas une politicienne. Une terroriste au mieux.

- Il y a un mieux avec elle?

- Mmh. Non.

On a beaucoup parlé après ça. Il a osé me parler de Uriah. Et ça faisait du bien d'entre parler de mon ami. Il me laissa rentrer chez moi par moi même après un coup de téléphone de Shauna.

Je rejoins mon appartement en saluant le concierge et le gardien à la porte. Ce dernier me sourit en me gratifiant d'un "Bonne soirée, Mr. Eaton". Après un léger sourire, je rejoins mon oasis de paix.

Je touche la photo avec Tris du bout des doigts en repensant au mot à l'arrière.

- Je vais l'être. Plus de faiblesse. Je vais être courageux.

_**Puisse ses mots être les premiers à trouver tes oreilles.**_

* * *

Alors, c'était comment? :D La phrase de fin est tiré d'une musique que j'adoooore !


	5. Chapter 5

**Tout à Veronica Roth !**

**Louise.G: Merci d'avoir commenté ! Alors, non, ça ne vient pas du livre, j'ai tout inventé :)**

**anasky: Ah tant mieux ! Je voulais vraiment qu'on puisse voir comment je vois Tobias ! :D Si ça a marché, je suis contente !**

**Gaelle: Je voulais montrer que Zeke est vraiment le frère d'Uriah. Avec l'ironie et tout. Mais aussi que Zeke n'en veut pas à Tobias pour ce qui est arrivé à Uriah. Tobias a toujours construit un masque pour cacher ses émotions. La mort de Tris l'a brisé. Oui, je fais des fautes, j'ai parfois honte quand je relis xD Mais c'est gentil ce que tu me dis. Je m'amuse bien plus à écrire le point de vue de Tris alors profite bien !**

**Isabelle: Merci pour ton commentaire et aussi d'avoir pris la peine d'en écrire un !**

**Amako-sama: Oh, je suis touchée ! Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire . J'ai aimé le tome 1 et 2, le trois un peu moins. La fin m'a plu bien sur, mais je voulais envisager une alternative. Eh bien, tu n'as pas longtemps à attendre parce que voilà la suite ! **

* * *

_**"Sometimes I just... want to see it again. Want to see you awake." **_

* * *

**TRIS**

On m'a autorisé à voir mes parents aujourd'hui. Ma mère semble plus vieille que dans mes souvenirs. Bien sûr, elle a pris de l'âge parce que ça doit bien faire plus de trois ans qu'on s'est séparé, même si je m'en rappelle comme si c'était hier. Mon père est juste très heureux de me revoir. Nous n'avions pas eu beaucoup de temps pour parler la dernière fois que nous nous étions vu.

Ils m'ont expliqué que Caleb s'en était sorti après que j'ai pris sa place pour un aller simple vers la mort. Il nourrissait beaucoup d'amertume et de tristesse. Les regards et les reproches étaient la plupart de temps tournés vers lui. Mes parents m'ont aussi expliqué qu'il était possible de tout suivre. D'épier en quelque sorte, la vie de la personne, via un écran d'ordinateur relié à son esprit. Ma mère me fait un clin d'œil. Je ne pense pas qu'elle était en droit de me le rapporter, mais avec ses informations et ma connaissance de la localisation de la chambre de Tobias, pas besoin d'être un devin pour savoir la suite.

Un garde que je reconnais comme étant un ancien Audacieux (je l'avais croisé dans les couloirs lors de l'Initiation) demande à mes parents de quitter les lieux après une heure de discussion.

On me conditionne à une ou deux visites d'une heure par jour pour éviter toutes tentatives désespérées. J'imagine que mon comportement rebelle n'est pas passé inaperçu.

Ce matin, j'ai pu voir Will, qui passe tous les jours. Il me parle d'Al qui recommence à déprimer en souvenir de se qu'il a accompli dans la simulation. Instinctivement, j'ai demandé à Will de lui céder sa place le lendemain pour régler nos comptes. Mon ami m'a fait entendre raison pour éviter de casser le nez d'Al à sa visite. Une bagarre impliquerait une réduction des visites.

Je me couche sur mon lit et pense à Tobias.

Will m'a avoué qu'il prenait des nouvelles de temps en temps. Histoire d'être à la page quand je me réveillerais. Il m'a expliqué des choses qui m'ont fait pleurer et rigoler. Il n'a eu qu'une heure, alors il a abrégé.

En allant à l'essentiel, il m'a dit que Tobias avait eu du mal à gérer ma mort. Voir mon corps, voir Caleb vivant, voir la personne qui m'avait tué vivante, innocente et en paix avec son âme après avoir oublié. Il avait craché des reproches sur mon frère. Des reproches qu'il avait surement mérité sur le moment, mais je ne regrette pas mon geste. Je ne sais pas s'il m'en a voulu de l'avoir quitté. Will s'est gardé de m'en informer. Ils ont dispersé mes cendres sur le chemin de la tyrolienne. Tobias avait tenu à m'honorer en le faisant comme je l'avais fait, malgré sa peur des hauteurs. Il s'entendait mieux avec sa mère, et son père avait disparu des radars. Il s'en moquait. Je le comprends. Ensuite venait la partie la plus dure. Christina avait donné la photo à Tobias. Il avait pleuré. Ensuite, il avait juste repris sa vie comme assistant d'un politicien. Mais après une promotion, il en était quasiment devenu un. Même si j'ai toujours préféré les actes aux paroles, je suis fière de lui. Enfin, la suite m'a fait pleurer à chaude larmes. Et même si je tentais de le cacher, Will me consolait en me caressant l'épaule. Mon ami m'avait expliqué qu'il était parfois possible de ressentir des choses venant de l'extérieur, venant de la réalité. Spécialement si le lien entre les deux personnes était fort. Alors quand Will me dit que Tobias a surement entendu ce que je lui ai dit quand je l'ai revu, je me suis sentie soulagée et coupable. Coupable car cela avait brisé le cœur de Tobias de m'entendre sans me voir. Il avait tout naturellement réduit à néant ses meubles et tout objet matériel sur sa route. J'aurais voulu le consoler mais ça me semblait impossible. Devant la violence de ses gestes, Will s'était arrêté là.

En me retournant dans mon lit, il me prend l'envie de savoir comment il a géré sa crise. Je me redresse et enfile le gilet gris que ma mère a déposé.

Je me faufile et évite les gardes quand ça semble possible. Cela entraîne indéniablement des détours interminables. J'embrasse ma chance quand je tombe sur la rangée des F. Je me glisse dans le couloir précédent pour tomber sur les E. Mes pieds nus couinent et collent sur le lino.

Je vois la chambre de Tobias et m'y stoppe avant d'entrer. Soudainement prise de remords, je me demande si c'est bien de l'espionner. Ensuite, je me dis que quand l'occasion se représentera, je m'excuserai. J'entre et plonge mon regard sur son visage paisible et endormi. Il ne se doute même pas de tout ce qui se déroule ici. Je me tourne vers l'ordinateur pour voir des images de Zeke sur l'écran. La façon dont sa réalité est présenté me fait penser à un jeu.

Zeke est là, en train de se moquer de lui. Ils sortent tous deux de l'appartement, mais je ne comprends pas de quoi ils parlent parce que le son est haché. Ensuite, tout se passe très vite. Le rythme cardiaque de Tobias s'accélère d'un coup, et se calme quand tout devient noir. Je ne comprends pas ce qui vient de se passer avant qu'on me l'explique.

- Il a fait une crise d'angoisse. Rien de grave.

Alarmé par la nouvelle présence, je me tourne pour découvrir Uriah, adossé tranquillement sur le mur. Il sourit comme toujours et ne détache pas ses yeux des miens. Je cours pour l'enlacer parce que je ne l'avais pas revu depuis l'accident.

- Ça faisait longtemps, Tris !

- Plutôt oui ! J'ignorais que tu étais...

- Mort? Ouais. Après l'explosion, je suis tombée dans le coma sans espoir de me réveiller, alors ils m'ont débranché, et me voilà ! Tu as le bonjour de Lynn et Marlene.

- Elles sont aussi...

Une vague de soulagement me submergea. J'avais presque oublié toutes les personnes qu'on croyait avoir perdu. Uriah pensait qu'il avait perdu Marlene, et Lynn. Deux pertes qu'il avait eu du mal à supporter. Maintenant, il se porte comme un charme et a repris les couleur qu'il avait perdu.

- Oh mon dieu. C'est tellement bizarre de tous vous retrouver. Je suis contente pour toi Uriah.

- Oui, enfin, il manque toujours mon frère et ma mère.

- C'est ce que je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi ne pas les réveiller?

- On n'a pas le droit.

- Et depuis quand respectons-nous quoi que ce soit? C'est notre monde à nous aussi. Nous sommes en droit de réclamer ce qui nous a été enlevé.

- Et qu'est ce que c'est?

- La liberté dans un premier temps. Mais j'aimerais aussi récupéré mes amis.

- Et ton petit-ami, **rigola-t-il**

Je rougis sans le vouloir. Dans le chaos qui régnait, il n'avait jamais eu le temps de prendre le plaisir de s'appeler petit-ami ou petite amie. Alors, je me rappelai des instructions me concernant.

- Passons. Tu sais que je suis une captive avec un nombre limité de visite? Qu'est ce que tu fais ici?

- Will m'a dit que je te retrouverais ici. Je voulais te voir.

Je me rapproche de Tobias et lui caresse la joue. Sa joue est douce et légèrement piquante, à cause de son début de barbe très léger. Mon regard s'attarde sur ses lèvres et sur ses paupières fermés. Je passe ma main dans ses cheveux.

- Je vais devoir retourner dans ma chambre. Je n'ai pas le droit d'être ici.

- Quand es-tu libéré de la case prison?

- Eckon m'a écrit un mot: "_Quand tu seras calmé et prête à discuter, viens me voir"_

Ma voix dégageait une certaine pointe d'amertume.

- Quand le seras-tu?

- Jamais. Cet homme, je ne l'aime pas. Il ne m'inspire pas confiance. Il est louche et il cache quelque chose.

- Tu ne serais pas la première à le penser. Marlene et Lynn ne l'aiment pas beaucoup non plus. Avec les gars non plus on n'a pas confiance. Mais on ne peut rien dire. C'est ce qu'on nous a conseillé.

- On vous a conseillé quoi?

- De rester en stand-by jusqu'à ce que tu te réveilles.

- Qui vous a dit ça?

- Jeanine Matthews.

Je n'en crois pas mes oreilles.

- On parle bien de la même Jeanine qui a essayé de me tuer?

- Il faut que tu comprennes Tris. Nous étions soumis à un scénario. Jeanine devait le suivre. Elle aurait pu refuser mais, elle avait souffert. Elle était pauvre, et c'était une paria. La vie qu'on lui offrait était peut-être sombre, mais elle était meilleure, et pour elle, et pour ses capacités. Elle est d'une grande intelligence, qui aurait pu périr si elle n'était pas devenu ce qu'elle est. Et maintenant, elle veut juste faire amende honorable.

- Je rêve.

- Elle pense qu'Eckon cache quelque chose. Mais ce n'est pas en restant ici qu'on le trouvera. Et bien sûr, nous ne sommes pas assez nombreux.

Je soupire. Je ne pensais pas un jour devoir m'allier à Jeanine pour retrouver ma liberté. Mais c'est un bien dont on m'a privé trop longtemps et je ne peux pas supporter qu'on me tienne en laisse comme un animal.

- Très bien.

- Très bien, quoi?

- Arrange une rencontre avec elle. Je veux que tout le monde soit là.

Uriah me décroche un sourire en sautillant sur place. Il disparaît aussi vite qu'il est apparu.

Je continue la contemplation de Tobias, tout en pensant aux nouveaux problèmes qui m'entourent. Je réfléchis sans m'apercevoir qu'un garde est entré dans la chambre. Il m'aboie des ordres que je ne veux pas prendre en compte, ce qui attire les foudres des infirmières présentes et la curiosités des personnes présentes. Il m'agrippe le bras si fort que le coup part tout seul. A peine ai-je eu le temps de réaliser que l'homme tombe déjà à la renverse et que le cri d'une infirmière alerte les compères de l'assommé. Je me débats alors qu'on me traîne au bureau d'Eckon. Il discute avec un homme que je n'ai jamais vu, qui porte des bagues et une mèche grise sur ses cheveux bruns. Il se retourne en même temps qu'Eckon, qui ne semble pas surpris de me voir.

- Elle était dans la chambre des Eaton, monsieur.

- Bien sur. Tobias.

Il se tourne vers l'homme.

- Abe, je te présente Béatrice Prior. Une rebelle qui n'a pas la langue dans sa poche.

Malgré les apparences, le dénommé Abe -diminutif d'Abraham, je conclus- parait aussi jeune que moi. Il me sourie naturellement mais semble un peu triste. Eckon congédie les gardes alors que je repousse leurs bras.

- Nous avons à parler Béatrice.

- Je ne vous le fais pas dire.

J'ai décidé d'être forte en rejoignant les Audacieux. Il faut agir. Soudain, je me rappelle une chose que m'avait dit mon père quand j'étais plus jeune. "_Ton c__œur est bien trop jeune pour r__éaliser ô combien la lumière que tu as en toi est inimaginable"_

* * *

**Yahou ! :D Vos avis?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Tout à Veronica Roth !**

**Hihi, aujourd'hui, c'est un bébé chapitre ! Pour tout vous dire, j'avais pas très envie d'écrire sur Tobias parce que sa vie, je trouve qu'elle est devenue vachement chiante xD Donc, j'étais partie pour faire un nouveau chapitre sur Tris, et puis je me suis dit qu'un mini-chapitre vous mettra dans le bain ! **

**anasky: Merci de rester fidèle au poste quand je poste ! **

**Sephora: Je suis contente de savoir que je réponds à tes attentes ! Bien sur, j'ai quelques lacunes sur le tome 3 (lire en anglais ne nous permets pas de tout comprendre, il faut que je le lise en français xD, il est juste en face de moi, mais j'ai pas le courage !) Quelqu'un m'a déclaré son admiration, mais toi tu me menaces, et ça m'a fait trop rire ! J'essaierai de faire une fin appréciable pour ne pas finir dans un fossé. Je vais essayer. Et puis: DE RIEEEEEEN.**

**Gaelle: Oui, j'aime l'émotion (je m'entraîne à pleurer en écrivant pour que ce soit poignant xD) Aaaah, je suis contente que le retour d'Uriah t'ait plu ! J'aime ça chez Tris, ce côté impertinent. Elle n'a pas le temps de se forger des limites, elle vit sur le moment comme elle l'a toujours fait, et puis elle a cette volonté de survivre qui est prenante. Et puis, mettre une patate à un garde, ça me plaisait bien, alors osef ! **

**pomabcd: Héhé, je file comme l'éclair, je m'écrase comme la foudre ! Tellement inattendu ! Je suis contente d'avoir chassé ton ennui ! Tu as les mêmes conclusions que Ron dans Harry Potter "Tu vas souffrir, mais tu vas être heureux" En fait, tu ressens la même chose pour ton bébé Tobias xD **

**Galaxyann: Non ! Continue avec tes romans ! Ca me fait rire ! C'est rassurant de savoir que tu peux discerner le gentil du méchant ! Je n'aime pas Eckon, mais je prends plaisir à le dénigrer en me mettant sous les traits de Tris ! C'est une forte tête. Tu l'as dit toi même. Ils ont toujours été là, à les regarder, à tout juger, à tout controler. Tris a défier une autorité qui va bien au dela d'elle. Mais elle est bien décidé à dire assez. On lui a dit quoi faire toute sa vie. Elle veut apprendre aux hommes du monde entier qu'on n'est pas Dieu parce qu'on a de l'argent ou du pouvoir. Je suis heureuse que tu lises ma fiction malgré les réticences que tu as à attendre ! (ce chapitre est trèèèèès court, ca va te frustrer !) Pour ce qui est de mon roman, j'ai des tas d'idées et des tas d'histoires, c'est difficile à tout mettre en ordre, mais si tu veux, j'ai un skyblog: .com, où j'ai déjà poster des chapitres d'une de mes histoires ! Ton commentaire m'a fait chaud au coeur. Il m'a réjoui dans mon ennui, merci ! (tu vois, moi aussi je peux écrire des romans)**

* * *

**TOBIAS**

Après une journée au travail, je rentre pour retrouver Zeke, Shauna et Christina affalés sur mon canapé. Ils ont pris leurs aises et ont même leurs pieds sur la table basse.

- Oh, Quatre ! Bon retour ! **s'exclame Zeke**

- Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler comme ça. J'ai un prénom, je te signale.

- Mais Quatre, ça fait tellement 'super héros'.

- Ca fait surtout chanteur de boys-band ici, **rigole Christina**

-Merci pour ton soutien, Christina, **je souffle**

Ils rigolent entre eux alors que je me tourne vers ma photo et incline ma tête pour saluer Tris. Je vais poser mes affaires dans ma chambre et revient sur mes pas pour rejoindre mes amis.

Alors que je m'apprête à m'asseoir, j'entends un bruit. Un bruit étrange de vrombissement, de bourdonnement, de vibrement. Je me retourne pour examiner les lieux, puis pour regarder mes amis qui se sont figés à leur tour.

- Vous avez entendu ça?

- Oui. On aurait dit un bourdonnement. Comme si une énorme abeille me rentrait dans l'oreille.

- Pareil, **affirme Shauna**. C'était désagréable.

- Ce n'était pas un bourdonnement. J'ai déjà entendu ce bruit. C'était des interférences.

* * *

**Je suis déjà en train d'écrire la suite, rassurez voooous loove !**

**+ j'ai un deviantart (je fais ma puuub) ! _Michi-KO-Tsu_ ! Allez voir si l'envie vous en dit !**


	7. Chapter 7

**Tout à Veronica Roth**

**Gaelle: Oui, c'était coooourt, mais celui là est plus long que tout ceux que j'ai déjà posté (la vie de Tris est plus intéressante) Voilà un long chapitre sur Tris ! **

**Pims10: Eh bien, je suis heureuse que cette fiction t'offre une autre perspective ! C'est trop gentil ce que tu me dis làààà *pleure de joie* **

**LaLiLu: J'avoue que je me suis mise à chanter en lisant ton pseudo, brefouille ! Merci pour ton commentaire ! Ton "AAAAAAAAAAAAAH" m'a fait bien rire ! C'est trop gentil de dire que c'est une des meilleures fictions que tu ais lu, je pleure de joie. (je pleure de joie quand je reçois un commentaire) Je suis ravie que ça te plaise *aux anges***

**Guest: youhooou! Hello inconnu ! Merciiii ! Tu as l'air d'aimer Eric, tu dois être sadique ! Pour la peine je vais le torturer *rire sadique* **

**anasky: C'est gentil de comprendre ma souffrance. Je pense que je vais continuer sur ma lancée, continuer avec Tris jusqu'à ce pont culminant où... MEME PAS EN REVE, PAS DE SPOILER ! Mouhehe ! T'y as cru hein? Je suis contente que tu sois fidèle au poste, tu vas devenir une habituée. Je vais faire l'employé du mois. Mais tu es en compétition avec Galaxyann ! **

**Galaxyann : Réponse, première partie: Je savais que tu serais frustrée ! Je me suis torturée toute la nuit en pensant au mal que je fais ! Tu fais des tas de suppositions, ça me plait ! Continue, ça pourrait me donner des idées. Je dois avouer que je n'avais absolument aucune idée de quoi écrire pour ce chapitre, (pourtant c'est le plus long) alors du coup j'ai juste écrit à chaque idée qui se pointait. Héhé. Du coup j'ai tout écrit le soir, là, à l'instant, et je me dépêche de poster. J'ai joué à Watch Dogs tout l'aprem, alors je me rattrape ! Moi aussi Eckon, j'aimerais bien lui foutre une patate dans la tronche. Tes commentaires me font toujours rire parce que tu postes toujours vingt fois avant de reussir pour de bon xD (mon blog c'est mon pseudo avec . :P - Réponse, deuxième partie: LAPIDER ECKOOOOOOON ! C'est un bon scénario. J'aime mettre la patience à rude épreuve, ça rajoute du piment. Même si un jour je vais finir dans un fossé. Tu vois, tu fais plein de suppositions, tu t'imagines plein de trucs. En vrai, t'aimes quand je te fais poireauter. J'adore tes romans ! N'hésite surtout paaaaaaaaaaas. C'est le paradis, et ça me fait rire (surtout les matins quand je me réveille)**

* * *

_**"Sometimes, crying or laughing are the only options left, and laughing feels better right now" **_

* * *

**TRIS**

Il y avait une veine qui ressortait et battait furieusement sur le cou d'Eckon, et cela me donnait une satisfaction énorme. De ma position, je ne pouvais pas faire grand chose, alors l'énerver était bien une des choses que je pouvais m'autoriser. Il n'avait cesse d'essuyer son front, comme si mon impertinence lui donnait des sueurs froides et que je l'exaspérais. Puis, quand je regardais Abraham, je le voyais sourire discrètement pour ne pas être attrapé par le regard inquisiteur qu'Eckon jetait autour de lui.

Abraham n'avait pas l'air méchant. Il paraissait être quelqu'un d'honnête qui sait faire la différence entre le bien et le mal. Je me rendis vite compte qu'il souffrait d'un mal. Une sorte de TIC qui le forçait à serrer son poing par intermittence. Comme un coup impulsif. Il semblait ne pas en tenir compte, comme s'il y était habitué. Aussi, il avait une cicatrice qui barrait son cou. Elle semblait assez grosse et profonde pour avoir trancher la jugulaire d'un geste clair et net. Et pourtant, il était bien là. Cependant, je sais qu'on ne ressort pas indemne d'un tel assaut, et je me jure de demander ce qui lui est arrivé si j'ai un jour la chance de pouvoir parler.

Je n'arrive pas à penser à Abe comme un ennemi. Il me regarde avec regret. Son regard bleu azur couvre ses légers traits asiatiques que je n'avais pas remarqué jusqu'à maintenant. Eckon parle toujours mais je n'entends que des bourdonnements. Alors je jigote et je tourne la tête pour trouver d'où vient ce bruit. Rien. Il n'y a rien qui indique la présence d'un quelconque appareil de surveillance, ou de brouillage. Je me retourne vers Abraham et coupe la parole à Eckon.

- Vous entendez ce bruit?

Il semble pris au dépourvu et ne sait pas quoi répondre. Sa main souffre de la même réaction que tout à l'heure et se crispe.

- Quel bruit? Je n'entends rien.

- Tu es sûr? J'aurais pourtant jurer que quelque chose bourdonnait.

- Mademoiselle Prior, vous serez prié de traiter M. Tate, ici présent, avec un peu plus de respect.

- Comme vous faites preuve de respect envers moi en m'enfermant dans ma chambre comme un gosse qu'on punit? Ou un animal qu'on restreint dans sa cage à coup de sédatif, de médocs et de menaces? Parce que c'est comme ça que ça marche ici, pas vrai? Et tu soutiens un mec pareil, **je rajoute en me tournant vers Abraham**.

Eckon tape sur son bureau pour me faire taire, mais Abe chasse ses remarques désagréables d'un coup de main pour me répondre.

- Tu es peut-être une icône pour ton peuple, mais nous sommes des dirigeants dans ce monde. Nous ne sommes pas de la même caste que toi: des combattants, des _rebelles_... Tes belles paroles n'ont pas d'influence ici. Vous êtes régis par la loi du plus fort. Vous vous battez pour nous, pas contre nous. Vous avez devoir d'obéir et de nous protéger. Vous avez séjourné dans la machine dans le seul but de devenir docile. Alors soyez des bons petits animaux, et protégez vos maîtres. Ne me confonds pas avec le petit peuple.

Mon cœur me disait de le frapper jusqu'à ce que son sang gicle de ses narines, se dérobe de sa bouche et s'échappe par tout les pores de sa peau. Malheureusement, ma raison me criait prudence. Cet homme ne me semblait toujours pas dangereux malgré la dureté de ses mots. Ceux-ci même semblaient plaire à Eckon qui hochait la tête, ravi. Abraham avait gardé son calme pour clamer son petit discours.

- Vous n'avez pas le contrôle. Vous pensez avoir mis des limites là où il n'y en a pas. Les gens comme vous ne sont pas toujours les premiers à mourir, mais ils meurent. Demandez à Jeanine Matthews.

- Qu'est ce qui te fait penser que nous allons mourir? **ajouta Abraham**

- Eh bien cette cicatrice pour commencer. Si tout allait bien dans ce monde comme vous le prétendez, je doute que tu te sois fait ça en ouvrant une enveloppe au coupe-papier.

Il a sourit. Il a vraiment souri. Il s'est dérobé à Eckon pour me sourire. Ses yeux bleus se sont plongés dans les miens, et quand il a plisser les yeux, ses origines asiatiques paraissaient évidentes. Il avait un sourire mignon. Pas dangereux. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il était du côté d'Eckon. Un gars comme lui prend le petit peuple pour un paquet de déchet recyclable.

Soit parce que le sermon était fini, soit parce qu'il en avait marre de m'entendre, il me congédia en appelant les gardes. Ils devaient me ramener dans ma chambre sans faire de détour. Je fixe une dernière fois Abraham qui pousse un soupir de soulagement alors qu'il salue à son tour Eckon et sort de la pièce. La scène se passe au ralenti: il me regarde, me tourne le dos, se gratte la nuque, et découvre un bout de tatouage. Quand j'ai le temps de regarder une dernière fois, il me regarde avec un sourire malicieux aux lèvres. Un des gardes me pousse pour que j'avance plus vite.

J'arrive enfin dans ma chambre alors que les gardes prennent des chemins opposés pour retourner à leurs occupations. On ne verrouille pas ma porte car ça m'inciterait à vouloir sortir encore plus. Ce qui ne veut pas dire que je ne veux pas sortir même quand c'est ouvert.

J'entends une discussion à l'extérieur et je vois Al s'avancer sur le pas de la porte. Alors que ma journée avait mal commencé, elle s'annonçait encore plus mal. L'envie de le frapper resurgissait alors qu'il avançait à pas feutré. Il devait sentir l'amertume que je dégageais car il s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de moi. Je me retiens de rire au fait qu'un garçon puisse avoir aussi peur d'une fille. Je garde mon sérieux cependant en pensant à la demande de Will de rester calme. J'indique à Al la chaise pour qu'il se pose, et ainsi empêcher ses jambes de trembler. Je croise mes jambes et attend qu'il parle. Ce qui prend d'ailleurs un certain temps, alors, pour l'inciter à le faire, je le menace du regard. Il finit par soupirer et se brouiller les doigts pour se forcer à discuter.

- Tris, je suis désolé. Je...

-Oui, **je le coupe**, je le sais que tu es désolé, tu l'as déjà dit des centaines de fois. Ça n'enlève rien au fait que tu ais essayé de me tuer, pas vrai?

- Pas de te tuer. On voulait te faire peur. Les autres ont dérapés.

- C'est vrai, ça change tout !

- Ecoute, si tu me laissais en placer une, je pourrais terminer!

Le gamin qui sentait la citronnelle avait prit de l'assurance. Sa mort -son suicide- avait crée en lui un déclic qui l'avait forcé à reconnaître ses erreurs et à se repentir. Mais en sachant tout ce que je sais, je ne peux pas me mentir à moi-même. Lui aussi était soumis à un scénario. Et bien sûr, cette perspective est révoltante. Parce que, bien qu'il ne l'ait pas fait en connaissance de cause, la raison peut souvent pousser à suivre le droit chemin. Et je ne dis pas ça uniquement à cause de ma Divergence. Je baisse la tête et lui laisse le temps de parler.

- Pardonne-moi, ok?

Je le regarde alors qu'il commence à avoir les larmes aux yeux.

- Quand je me suis réveillé ici, j'étais tellement en colère. Tellement en colère. Ils avaient fait de moi ce que je n'avais jamais voulu devenir. Et j'ai été faible de les laisser faire. Ce qui implique que je me suis haï pendant tout ce temps. Je te surveillais. Priais pour que tu t'en sortes. Je voyais combien tu te battais et ô combien tu étais forte. La vérité, c'est que je voulais être comme toi. Brave, différent. Et puis, j'ai appris par des échos, des rumeurs ce qu'Eckon pensait vraiment de nous. Des pauvres vermisseaux qui ont traîné dans la boue pour avoir un boue de paradis. Je ne veux pas me souvenir de mes parents comme ça. Je sais qu'ils sont entré dans la machine par choix et désespoir de pouvoir nous donnait un plus beau futur que celui qui s'offrait à nous. Ensuite, Will est venu me parler. Nous partagions les mêmes opinions, alors il m'a rallier à sa cause. Une cause qui n'a pas cessé de grandir. Quand Jeanine s'est réveillé, elle a dit vouloir faire amende honorable. Au début, nous doutions car elle était l'instigatrice de ce massacre d'Altruiste et de toutes les misères qui vous sont arrivés. Finalement, elle a réussit à pirater le système informatique de la Réserve -le nom de cet endroit- et elle nous a montré le relevé de tout les scénarios assignés à chacun d'entre nous. Le sien était chaotique et sombre, mais on savait que sans scénario ou pas, Jeanine Matthews n'était pas du genre à laisser filer sa vie. Elle a donc accepter de nous aider, mais nous a conseillé de t'attendre avant de lancer le Projet Phénix. Enfin, quand tu t'es réveillé, nous avons tous poussé un soupir de soulagement, car la rébellion allait enfin commencé. Je suis prêt à faire tout ce qu'il faut pour que tu me pardonnes. Ne me rejette pas.

Je reste un moment sans rien dire. Puis, j'expose la seule chose qui me vient à l'esprit.

- Tu sais qu'il y a des gardes à ma porte, et qu'ils ont du t'entendre?

Son visage s'illumina.

- Ah. A propos de ça !

Il se leva et alla tapoter les épaules des deux gardes qui surveillaient ma porte. Ils portaient des casquettes qui couvraient leurs visages et une tenue noir de jais. Une arme de pointe dépassait de leur pantalon. Ils relevèrent la tête, et ils se révelèrent être des elles. Marlene et Lynn otèrent leurs casquettes et sourirent sous l'effet de surprise.

- Tadaaa !

J'avoue en être resté bouche-bée jusqu'à ce que Marlene se jette sur moi pour m'enlacer. Lynn reste au loin parce que je sais qu'elle n'est pas vraiment démonstrative, mais je suis vraiment contente de les voir en forme.

- Où sont les vrais gardes? **je demande**

- On les a un peu baratiné, **rigole Marlene**

- T'as été vachement convaincante, **affirme Lynn**

- On n'a pas le temps de discuter, faut qu'on bouge, **se presse Al**

Je me lève de mon lit et atterrit sur mes pieds avec une grâce qui me surprend.

- Où est-ce qu'on va?

- A la réunion, évidemment.

Ils m'entraînent tous les trois dans un dédale de couloirs que je ne connais pas. On s'éloigne du chemin qu'on m'oblige à emprunter chaque jour. Je presse le pas à Lynn qui marche vite. En ayant dormi pendant plus de deux ans, j'ai retardé ma croissance musculaire, il était donc assez normal d'avoir le pas raide, mais je ne pensais pas que ça m'atteindrait à ce point. Il faudra que je reprenne le sport.

Sur ma droite, il y a une grosse grille d'aération. Al n'attend pas pour laisser passer ses doigts entre les grilles et tirer un coup sec pour la décrocher. Il la garde entre les mains, la tourne, et nous laisse passer alors que Marlene rentre en première. Al referme derrière lui et nous plonge dans un noir rayé. Personne ne bouche avant que Al et Marlene allument chacun une mini lampe torche.

On ne met pas longtemps avant d'arriver à une autre grille que Marlene fait voler à coup de pied. Quand on rentre dans la salle, le contraste entre les ténèbres du conduit d'aération et la clarté de la pièce est frappante. Il y a quelques personnes déjà présentes. Parmi l'une d'elles se trouvent Jeanine.

- Beatrice, contente de te revoir.

- J'aimerais vous dire que le sentiment est réciproque. Mais je nourris de l'amertume à votre égard depuis que vous avez essayé de me tuer. Plusieurs fois.

Will se rapproche de moi et m'écarte du groupe pour m'adresser un mot.

- Je t'en prie, calme toi. Elle est là pour aider. Pas pour se faire taper dessus. Moi aussi je lui en veux. Je suis mort à cause d'elle. Mais la rancune ne fera pas avancer les choses.

Je me retourne vers Jeanine et sourit avec sarcasme. Je ne pourrais jamais être poli envers elle, autant se forcer et faire semblant.

- Alors, on est un, deux, trois... huit. Super, mes parents sont là. C'est dangereux vous savez, vous êtes des Altruistes, vous n'êtes pas forgés au combat.

- Ta mère, **intervient Jeanine**, était une native Audacieuse, et ton père sait comment manier une arme. De plus, tu devrais le savoir toi-même: les factions n'ont pas la moindre utilité ici.

- Alors vous devriez arrêter de vous prendre pour le leader Erudit que vous n'êtes plus, Jeanine.

- Tris, **intervient quelqu'un.**

C'est Tori. Cette fille, qui avait eu le cœur brisé suite à la mort de son frère semblait avoir repris du poil de la bête en apprenant qu'il était bien vivant. A côté d'elle, Uriah, Marlene, Lynn, Al, Will et mes parents s'alignent.

- Nous avons des choses plus importantes à étudier. Les choses ici tournent en notre défaveur. Si ca continue, ils vont commencer à nous tuer pour prouver une supériorité qui n'existe pas. Nous sommes ceux qui ont combattu, nous avons le droit de choisir dans ce monde.

- Je ne pense pas qu'Eckon pense la même chose. Et à neuf, je doute que nous parvenions à quoi que ce soit.

- A vrai dire, nous sommes onze. Les deux autres devraient arrivés dans pas longtemps.

Soudain, alors que je ne m'y attendais pas, le bourdonnement incessant de ce matin reprend. Je me bouche une oreille avant de tourner la tête dans tout les sens, ce qui attire des réactions curieuses chez les personnes en face de moi. Marlene prend la parole la première.

- Tris, qu'est ce que tu fais?

- Vous n'entendez rien?

- Entendre quoi?

- Ce bourdonnement. Je l'ai entendu ce matin.

- C'est surement la fatigue.

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit ça, **intervient une voix**

Alors que je ne m'y attendais pas, deux personnes font irruption dans la salle. La première personne est Eric. La deuxième est Abraham. C'est ce dernier qui a parlé. Je me jette sur Eric dans le feu de l'action, et le renverse par terre d'un coup dans les jambes. Il s'écrase de tout son poids alors que je m'apprête à lui mettre un coup de poing dans les dents. Ma mère me stoppe avant que je lui écrase aussi le nez au passage.

- Non.

- Ravie de voir que t'es en forme Pète-Sec, mais ne tue pas le messager.

Il se relève à l'aide d'Abraham et essuie son derrière plein de poussière. Il me sourit comme il l'a toujours fait et va se poser à côté de Jeanine alors que la confusion règne toujours dans ma tête. Abe pose une main réconfortante sur mon épaule, mais je la chasse d'un coup expert. Je n'ai pas oublié ce qu'il a dit ce matin.

- Je ne suis pas ton ennemi, Tris.

- Tes mots m'ont prouvé le contraire, _Abe. _

- Je jouais seulement un rôle, tu dois me croire.

- Et au nom de quoi?

- Au nom de moi, **clame Tori**. Abe est mon petit ami.

Je rigole légèrement et reprend contenance.

- Malgré les circonstances de ta mort, Tori, tu n'as pas vraiment été de mon côté tout le long de cette guerre.

- Et tu n'as pas été du mien.

- Il a tenu des propos dégradants, qu'est ce qui me dit que ce n'est pas un espion à la solde de cet empaffé d'Eckon?

- Cette même cicatrice que tu as souligné, **dit Abe en tirant son col pour l'exposer.** Eckon a essayer de me tuer il y a quelques années de ça. Il ignore seulement que je suis au courant. C'est utile en cas de double-jeu.

- Admettons, **j'abdique.** Mais si vous tenez à parler de double-jeu. Je peux concevoir Abe, qui ne parait pas être une grande menace, mais lui. J'ai jamais connu un connard aussi pourri de l'intérieur depuis des années.

J'avais dit ça en pointant un doigt accusateur vers Eric.

- Tris, **me réprimande ma mère**

- Il a essayé de me tuer plus de fois que cette psychopathe ! Sans parler du fait qu'il ait voulu tuer Tobias par jalousie.

- Ah, ce bon vieux Quatre. Comment va-t-il? Tu l'as vu récemment? Oh non c'est vrai, il te croit morte. Peut-être qu'il se tape ta copine à l'heure qu'il est.

Alors que j'esquisse un mouvement pour le frapper comme il le mérite, c'est Will qui me devance. Il a tapé tellement fort qu'on a entendu un os du nez d'Eric se craquer et que les jointures des mains de Will ont tourné au rouge écarlate. Le nez d'Eric est plein de sang, et cette vue me fournit un plaisir infini. Alors que mes parents tentent de calmer tout le monde, et d'éloigner Eric le plus loin possible de nous, Will et moi nous félicitons en nous frappant le poing.

Tout le monde s'assoit dans le "calme". Alors, seulement à ce moment je me souviens de l'intervention d'Abe qui m'avait interpellé.

- Attends, Abe. Tu as dit que ce n'était pas des bourdonnements. Tu sais ce que c'est?

- Probablement. Nous essayons depuis plusieurs années d'isoler le signal qui relie ceux qui sont dans la machine dans le but de les réveiller. Mais nos essais se sont révélés infructueux. Alors nous avons essayé quelque chose de différent en utilisant l'ADN d'une personne qui a été dans la machine et qui s'est réveillé. Nous avons essayé avec plusieurs personnes pour le même résultat. De coup, nous avons essayé avec un Divergent. Toi. Tu pouvais manipuler le scénario, et donc manipuler la machine en elle-même, nous devions exploiter cette faille.

- Mais pourquoi pas un autre Divergent? Bobby, le petit garçon Sincère -qu'Eric a tué d'ailleurs- ou Uriah. Ils sont des Divergents.

- A la différence de toi, ils se sont réveillés tout de suite quand ils sont morts. Tu es rentré en osmose avec la machine. Tu l'as fait tienne. C'est techniquement impossible mais après ce que m'a dit Will... Tu as été capable de communiquer avec Tobias. Les bourdonnements sont des interférences au signal de la machine, nous essayons de le brouiller avec l'aide de ton ADN, mais à part des maux de tête pour toi, ça n'avance à rien. Quelque chose te lie à la machine et à ceux qui sont toujours dedans. Mais je ne pense pas que les réveiller de l'extérieur soit possible. J'ai essayé de hacker le système d'Eckon, mais cet homme est intelligent, il garde tout dans la place la plus sécurisé qu'il ait.

- Et c'est où?

- Dans sa tête.

Après un brin de réflexion, je me décide sur une stratégie.

- Dans ce cas la réponse est toute faite. Il y a surement un moyen de les réveiller.

- Lequel?

- Si on ne peut pas les réveiller de l'extérieur, alors réveillons les de l'intérieur.

* * *

**Pfiou ! Ca y est? Content? Maintenant je retourne à mes dessins et mes dramas ! (j'ai des PROMARKERS! BEST DAY EVER) *_raclement de gorge_* Bonne lecture, et laissez vos avis, manants ! :D love you all **


End file.
